


Frost enchantments

by Vampool



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampool/pseuds/Vampool
Summary: Flame princess and Huntress wizard talk about first kisses
Relationships: Finn the Human/Huntress Wizard, Huntress Wizard/Flame Princess
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Frost enchantments

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship

"So, who was your first kiss?"

And there it was. She'd been dreading that question ever since they started their game of truth or dare, knowing that it would come up. A question made all the more nerve wracking when asked by Huntress Wizard, who was quite frankly probably the most confident person she knew. Add on top of that that her first kiss was HW's kind of boyfriend, Finn Mertens and it was just a whole mess. Flame Princess laughed and fiddled with some of the grass their were sitting on, burning it up between her fingers

"Oh you know….just some guy" she smiled weakly at HW, hoping that answer was enough. But she just kept watching her, waiting for her to go on.

"Come on Bee, I know there's more too the story then that" HW gave her a soft smile but Phoebe's posture only became more tense.

"Hey hey don't worry about it if it's something you ain't comfortable talking about it! We can just skip your turn" Huntress mimicked patting her back, not wanting to get her hand burnt off without her frost enchantments. 

"No it's okay, it's just complicated and junk. Like I really hurt someone when I did. Someone very close to you…." She paused. Would HW be mad at her for kissing Finn? HW and Finn hadn't really defined their relationship yet, and HW had told her before she wasn't the jealous type and often liked multiple people at the same time, but still there was something in the back of her mind that wasn't sure how HW would react learning she had given her boo third degree burns like all over.

Huntress Wizard Interrupted her train of thought "Hey you know I know about you and Finn right? I'm not gonna get mad if it was fun. I love that dork but I love you too Bee. You are my best friend, you don't have to worry bout that stuff" 

Even with the huge wave of relief that washed over her, something still felt off. "Yeah well it was kinda worse then just a simple kiss" 

"Dude spill the beans you've got me hooked now" HW sat cross-legged with her head in her hands, watching her with intent. It was honestly pretty cute how invested she seemed in all this

"Well we didn't have the frost enchantments you had now so i kinda ended up… overheating and almost burned up the entire world from the inside and also messed up Finn's face pretty bad and yeah" it all came out a jumbled mess of words but HW burst out laughing the second it was done.

"Please don't think I'm laughing at you I just definitely have a type" HW got out through her laughter. "You guys really just went for it huh?"

FP chuckled a little "yeah I guess we did, but that's what's it like when you are young and in love like that, you know?"

HW nodded "So….I guess you only kiss other fire peeps from now on right?" She asked 

"No I haven't really kissed anyone since that day, I guess it's hard to get back into after almost destroying the planet?" She had HW laughing again with that "so truth or dare?"


End file.
